


Take Me To Church

by adamsangel (diredog)



Series: Adam One Shots [2]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Clyde Logan eats out like a champ, Cunnilingus, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diredog/pseuds/adamsangel
Summary: My second fic in the collection of Adam Driver's characters, this one is a bit of a spin on Take Me To Church by Hozier.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: Adam One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672912
Kudos: 43





	Take Me To Church

Clyde had decided to close the bar early this particular night since it was slow, for one, and because it was our anniversary. I walked in and looked around for any sign of him, like he was hard to miss, but there was no one there. 

"Christ, it's like a ghost town in here." Just as I said that I could feel arms snake around my waist. The person in question picked me up with ease and chuckled in my ear. 

"Clyde! Don't do that, you know I hate when you sneak up behind me." I laughed and smacked one of his arms lightly. He quickly set me back down and spun me so I was facing him. 

"I have a surprise for you darling." He cooed, taking my hand and leading me outside to his truck. It was a bit of a chilly night but he had requested I wear something nicer than jeans and one of his t-shirts. 

"What exactly are we doing out here? I'm freezing." I shivered outside the passengers side door. 

"You'll see." He opened the door for me and hoped in on his side. Once we were both settled he drove off, turning the radio volume up enough to fill the silence. Once the beginning notes of the next song played, a small smile was upon his lips that I could barely see with the limited light.

_My lover's got humor She's the giggle at a funeral_

He started to hum along with the tune, a hand rubbing against my thigh lightly. As he the song got closer to the chorus, which I knew he loved singing, he turned it up more and stopped the car leaving it running and walking out. I was utterly confused until he opened my door, pulling me outside. We were by a small lake, not a light in sight other than that of the cars headlights. 

"Why are we here?" I asked before he picked me up and placed me on the bed of the truck, whoch had already been set up with pillows and blankets. 

"I'm gonna fuck you under the stars darling." I could hear the strain in his voice. I assume it took everything in him to not take me then and there as roughly as possible. He slipped a hand up my skirt, feeling the wetness through my panties. 

"Did you wear these lacy little things just for me? You really shouldn't have, they're only going to get ruined." He pulled his hand away and pushed the skirt up. He dipped his head down and bit the fabric, ripping it from my body with ease. I could feel his breath on my thighs, then his beard as he pressed his lips on my skin. Within seconds he turned from his gentle demeanor to what I was used to in bed. 

He bit my thigh, leaving marks anywhere he could. He knew to tease me, to work me up before getting down to it, I could never last when he used his mouth on me. The way he used his tongue was almost god like. 

"Clyde, please." I begged, my voice an octave higher than normal. 

"All you needed to do was ask baby. You know I like to hear you beg for me." He instantly went to work, sucking on my clit while still keeping eye contact. My hands went straight to his hair, guiding him and pulling his hair to reassure him he was doing a good job. 

_Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

He moved lower, his tongue instantly darting inside where he knew I needed him most. He was making the most obscene noises and I knew that's why he wanted to be out here. He groaned as I felt my juices coat his chin and run down the sides of his mouth. 

He pulled away to breathe, his eyes dark. He pulled me in for a kiss and that's when I tasted myself on his tongue. After a few moments he went right back to eating me out, his metal thumb now rubbing circles on my clit. The cold metal against my almost burning flesh was almost enough to make me cum then and there but it was his groan and eye roll that sent me over the edge. 

_ Amen, Amen, Amen _

I came and was almost afraid I had pulled out his hair from pulling it so hard, but I was relieved to look down and find him smiling goofily. 

"I assume you enjoyed yourself?" He laughed.

"Clyde Logan I swear if you ever do that again I think I'll have to marry you on the spot." I shook my head with a grin plastered on my face.

"Good thing I brough this than isn't it?" He pulled out a small ring and slipped it on my finger. It was a very happy anniversary indeed.

_ Good God, let me give you my life _

**Author's Note:**

> As always please leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed!! It keeps me motivated and I appreciate every single one!


End file.
